A New Tohru
by victoriaiprice
Summary: When everything seems normal, everything can change, that's what happened to Tohru, Tohru becomes more like her mother than she ever thought possible. rated k  for blood and violence.
1. it begins

A new Tohru

One morning Tohru Honda bounded down the stairs of Shigure Sohma's house. Smiling, as usual, except today she got up an hour before she's supposed to. At 4:01 Tohru started breakfast. The first up (Besides Tohru) was Kyo Sohma, a cousin of Shigure's and of course he was cranky. Hello Kyo-kun, Tohru said. Yah hi, Where's that dam rat? Kyo asked reffering to Yuki. Yuki was another cousin of Shigure's. Oh do you mean Sohma-kun? he's not up yet Tohru said while smiling. That dam rat's not awake? he's probably just runnin- Kyo got innterupted. So is breakfast ready my little flower? Shigure said, oh Kyo I didn't see you there. Shigure finished, frightened. DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU PERVERTED DOG! Kyo shouted as he flung his hand at Shigure's face, but missed and instead hit air. Shigure was already passed out from a slash of silver.

Sohma-kun good morning! Tohru smiled. Good morning Miss Honda. Yuki smiled holding a fist where the back of Shigure's head was. There you are you- Kyo was intterupted again this time he looked angier. Tohru! Momigii shouted as he jumped on Tohru. Kyo and Yuki jumped to stop him... ...POOF!... ...so that's why she's now holding an orange cat, yellow rabbit, and silver rat.

Great, What are you here for? Kyo yelled angirly from being intturupted twice and just plain Momigii. So I take that Momigii came to visit, Shigure said. Yep, I went to school early just to relise it's a holiday! Momigii said. Then... there was a... ...POOF!... ...Ah! Tohru said as she turned away and blushed. Soon everyone put their clothes and sat down to breakfast. Soa Tyrcohffru, Momigii said mouth stuffed. Don't talk with your mouth full you brat! Kyo shouted.

So Tohru we're going to the carnival! Momigii shouted. Oh no I couldn't, I have to work- Then we'll just go AFTER your done with work! Hooray! Let's GO! Momigii pulled Tohru. Tohru tripped and fell... ...POOF!... ... I'm SO sorry! It's all my fault! It's oka-POOF! Ah Tohru said she turned around. So he got dressed and they left. Honda someone is waiting for you on the roof. Uh... ...Ok? Tohru studdered. I forgot something at home! Momigii said as he rushed out the door. Tohru hurried on to the roof. Hello? Did you call me? Ah "Tohru" do you remeber me? said a harsh, spikey, rough, voice.


	2. falling

A new Tohru chapter 2

Akito? Tohru asked. So you remember me. Can I ask you something? Uh sure what is it Akito? Why do you think you can just walk into my family and not be punished? I... ...Uh... ...I... ...I don't... ...I don't really know. Tohru studdered harder this time. You don't know? YOU JUST WALK INTO MY FAMILY AND THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH IT? Akito shouted grabbing Tohru by the hand and drew out a dagger. Tohru quickly moved out of the way and slapped Akito on the hand so he let go of her wrist.

She could not belive she was really fighting Akito, Akito kept throwing a dagger at Tohru, and it sliced her wrist, shooting a pain through her arm. Her arm began to bleed. Momigii went back to Shigure's house and got the item and was walking back when he saw Akito and Tohru and stared in both shock and horror.

Akito had gone mad. HA HA HA HA! Akito was knocked in the face by Tohru. Kyo was walking home from Shishou's dojo and saw them fighting Yuki was walking home and saw the same thing. So she's not as defensless as she says she is. Kyo said.

Tohru kicked Akito in the face again. He tried to hit her back but she did a backflip then raised her foot and kicked Akito in the face again. Akito was now REALLY mad and pushed Tohru of the top of the building. Her friends stared in horror as she fell.


	3. changing

a new tohru 3

Tohru was falling, she had to think fast. She untied the ribbon in her hair, and swung it, and got it caught on something and managed to swing into a window, her friends stares are wide-eyed. They all rushed up to that floor and found Tohru had collapsed, bleeding really hard. Suddenly, Tohru woke in a room of white, everything was spinning, her arm felt like it was chopped off, but when she looked down soon enough it was there.

W-where am I? Hevan? Hell? Still on Earth? Tohru asked. Where's Akito? Mom? Yuki? Shigure? Kyo? ANYONE? Please? You're still alive Miss Honda. Said a soft voice. Sohma-kun! Where am I?

Is sissy ok? Kisa asked. I got it on tape lets watch, said Momigii. They all watched and then they all looked at Tohru in shock. Everyone was there even Rin and Hiro were there and they too were in shock. "Wow." Was all Shigure said. Agg! Tohru said as she spat out blood and blacked out.

Everything she learned became clear, her mother died, Akito hated her, Momigii liked her, Kyo she didn't understand, Yuki was scared for the future, she was confused. Then a portal of white appeared, she saw her mother in her red butterfly jacket, she frowned and said " What are YOU doing here?" looking annoyed, then she saw Akito in all black in front of a giant grave then he said "YOU drove them to it." He walked away, she saw the name and it said "Sohma of 13" she read as she cried.

She woke up just to see blood everywhere around her, everyone was staring. W-What happened? I don't know. She started crying, I'm so sorry, she said as they walked home from the hospital. What for Miss Honda? For driving you to death! Tohru cried as she ran away. She ran straight to her room. Miss Honda? Yuki ran straight to her room too. He saw the window in her room open, letting in the moonlight, her curtains blowing. Yuki grabbed his coat and ran out searching for Tohru, while Tohru was a little far off in a field. She needed to think, the moonlight streamed down onto here face. She thought she could change, soon she fell asleep.

Yuki found her there, picked her up and brought her home. Only to see the house in wreckage, What happened? Kyo went bereserk and destroyed everything, like that's a suprise. The following day Tohru awoke to see she was in her room. After the fight with Akito, Tohru began to change little by little, she wore pants, she styled her own hair, but, she was just as friendly. She today put on cherry red nail polish, red lipstick and styled her hair like her mother when she was in a gang. She walked downstairs and made breakfast, when Kyo came downstairs, Tohru turned around and said hello, his mouth formed an "O" shape and sat down to breakfast, the next one down was Yuki, he saw Kyo with his mouth open and then Tohru spun around and said hello, his mouth made an "O" shape also. What's wrong Yuki? Tohru asked, oh nothing, you just look different. Yuki replied. Next Shigure came down, Why the long faces you two? Then Tohru spun around and said hello. Shigure's face was excited, his eye's twinkling, his lips smiling, that broke them out of their trance. They shouted in unison "STOP THINKING OF TOHRU LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED DOG!" and smacked him upside the head. AHHH! Tohru screamed, they looked over and saw a similar face. Dang it what is "it" doing here. Kyo mumbled under his breath.


	4. capture

Sorry I wasn't using quotation marks, but I am now, and that's what matters

"Well if you didn't want me to come why did you ask?" Ayame said with a "( you know what look he had on his face)" look on his face. "NOBODY ASKED YO-" he stopped while turning around facing Shigure. "It wasn't me really," Shigure said. "Thanks for the new outfit Ayame-kun," Tohru said. Everyone turned around and looked at Tohru, she was wearing black flats, levis, and a red long sleeved shirt tight at the wrist, and her hair was down with no bows or anything." Bye," Tohru waved. "I wouldn't go if I were you, there's a storm." Yuki told Tohru. "Oh I'm not worried, but thanks for the warning, I'll be back at dinner." Tohru said as she walked out the door.

"My work here is done, Ayame said, Good-bye Gure-san, Yun-yun, Konichi," Ayame waved as he made an exit. "Where do you think she's going?" Shigure asked." WHAT DID YOU DO?" They screamed at each other. "I think it's what Akito did," Shigure sighed, "remeber?" He finished as he pressed play. And they watched the tape again, and stared.

Mean while Tohru was walking in the black of night, she managed to see a dark stranger in a cape following her. "hello?" " Why hello there, Tohru," evilly smiled the stranger, "I happened to notice you were alone, nobody's with you, correct?" "ummm... ...Who are you?" Tohru asked. "Dear, if I wanted you to know that, I would already have told you, wouldn't I?" said the stranger as it reached it's hand and grabbed Tohru's wrist as it heard a sound, "Come with me." "Who are you? I'm not comming with you until you tell me who you are!" yelled Tohru. "Excuse me, but I don't believe you have a choice." said the stranger as he covered her mouth and nose for a few seconds before she smelled something, and she fainted.

She woke up in her bed, but this was not her home, it was dark and creaky. "Where am I?" Tohru asked. "You're here my daaarrrlllinngg." said a man with blonde hair stepping into the scene. "Leave me alone Minigawaii! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! LET ME GO YOU STALKER!" screamed Tohru. "I'm afraid he can't do that,"says a stranger with a hoarse, corse, spikey voice, "Your mine now, Tohru Honda..."

**So... ...how was it? Let me know, r+r=another chappie, two reviews per chappie, I will also fix other chappies that you find: wrong, stupid, incorrect grammer, bad, innapropriate, boring, etc. **

**huggles,**

**Victoria**


End file.
